Out Of Control
by evil-vile-kitty
Summary: Bella/Jared imprint story. Hot dancing and hot 'stranger' sex. lol. One-shot, song-fic. Song is 'Out Of Control' by She Wants Revenge.


**Disclaimer: All characters, places, and anything familiar from the Twilight Novels belong to Stephaine Meyer and Summit. The title to the song "Out of Control" belongs to Justin Warfield and "Adam 12" Bravin and Perfect Kiss/Flawless Records and Geffen Records. Copyright infringement is not intended.**

******A/N: This is just a little something that just wouldn't leave me alone. The song chosen for this one-shot is 'Out Of Control' by She Wants Revenge. R&R and enjoy!**

* * *

**Out of Control**

**JPOV**

For once, we didn't have to worry about vampires coming out of nowhere. The Cullen's had left what seems like forever ago and no other bloodsuckers had attempted to come through since the one with the dreads. We ended up saving Jake's girl, the leech-lover. I'm not saying that we shouldn't have, she's human and we were created to protect humans. What I couldn't get was why she even wanted to be around them, much less date one, unless she didn't know what they really were. Jake has been pretty broken up over the whole phasing thing. He's been pissed off at Sam too. Poor guy was alpha ordered to not see her or speak to her. I suggested that we let Jake see her just once, to see if anything would happen. Sam glared at me and told me where I could stick my ideas.

Sam was generous enough to give me, Embry and Paul the night off. I didn't think that he trusted Jake enough to give him the day off. Instead, poor Jake was stuck on patrols tonight with Sam, while Embry, Paul, and I go out for the night. The atmosphere around us was smoky, with strobe lights flashing everywhere, and people on the dance floor doing their thing. The smell of arousal was thick in the air and I didn't know how long it would be before the smell got to me and I'd end up having to grab some girl and hump her out on the floor. Going out to the club was Paul's idea. Not only was he out on a mission to get a girl for himself, but he also felt the need to find a girl for Embry too. "You're going to lose your V-Card tonight Em." Paul said on the way to the club. He'd been picking on the guy since day one of his phasing about how he's still a virgin. I didn't see it as being any of my business, so I kept out of it. It would always end in the two of them phasing and fighting, which Paul found hilarious.

Once Paul got us in, I went straight for the bar. I know that alcohol won't do much for me, so it's more like a prop. I didn't want to look like I was the only pansy ass in the club without a drink in hand. "So, what do you think?" Paul and Embry took a seat next to me at the bar. Poor Embry looked like he wanted to tuck tail and run out of this place. I knew that Paul wasn't going to have any of that though. He wanted to make sure that the little shy Embry got laid. I think that Paul was hoping that it would open Embry up a little more, maybe get him to not be so gentle when it came to being in his wolf form and more fierce. Whatever, I really didn't care, nor did I want to know what the hell went through Paul's head. I mean, we grew up together, we'd been best friends since we were in diapers, but I didn't want to know what kind of dirty thoughts ran through his head. I guess you could say that I'm a little more on the romantic side. Paul says it makes me a pussy, he can think whatever he wants, I could care less.

Within the first ten minutes of getting myself a drink, some blonde girl came up to me, asking if I wanted to dance with her. This girl was definitely not my type, she was more along Paul's line of girls. I quickly turned her down, before she could go any further. For some reason, she creeped me out with the way her makeup was caked to her face. I'm sorry, but girls that looked like clowns do absolutely nothing for me. She wasn't the only one that had come up to me either. Every single that girl that came up to me looked like they had plastered make up all over their faces and their bodies didn't look half real. I like my women natural. After turning down almost every girl in the club, Paul and Embry came back over to sit with me. "Anyone catch your attention yet?" I looked at Paul like he was the biggest idiot to ever exist. "Now, you can't tell me that there was something wrong with any of those girls that approached you. They were perfectly fine." I could see Embry looking around Paul at me, he was trying to hide his laughter with taking a drink of whatever Paul told him to order.

"You have got to be kidding me? None of them even looked like any part of them was real! They looked like a bunch of fucking clowns!" Paul had never looked so serious when I told him off about those girls. That was shortly lived though as he busted out laughing. "Some of us just like normal girls that don't slap crap on their faces with a putty knife." They were both laughing now. I rolled my eyes at them before turning away. I really didn't want their company right now, they were being that ridiculous. That's when I saw her. "Wow."

I took my time in taking her in. From the seven inch black stilettos, up her green fishnet clad legs, to the little leather miniskirt that practically showed everything, to the leather corset that had chains hanging from it, she had a hot body yeah. I took in the rest of her, her pale white skin, one would have thought that she was a vampire, her long dark hair hanging down in loose curls, she didn't wear a lot of makeup like the rest of the girls in here, just enough to give off the effect that she was probably looking for. She was looking around, she looked like she might have been here a few times, like she might have been looking for someone. I thought about just walking up to her and ask her if I could buy her a drink or if she wanted to dance with me, but my confidence seemed to have dropped a considerate amount than before when I first saw her. I was hoping that she would start to come over this way. Selfish, I know, but I wanted her, the tightening in my pants could have told you that.

My attention was directed back to Paul when he spoke. "Damn! Not a blonde, but fuck me! I'm definitely going out of my comfort zone to get me a piece of that!" I followed Paul's line of sight too see that he was checking out the same girl that I was not two minutes ago. I couldn't stop the growl that came up from deep in my chest. She was mine and I wasn't about to let him ruin her. Paul jumped back from me when he heard me. I knew that it was rare for me to ever growl, especially at my best friend, but I couldn't help it. "Dude, come on, it's not like you're actually going to grow the balls to go up to her. You always wait for them to come to you." The growling coming from me was at a constant now. "Fine man, you can have her. It's no big deal. I'll go find someone else."

I looked back over to the girl that was now sitting at the bar, not too far away from us, nursing her own drink. She kept her head down for a few minutes before taking a drink. When she sat her glass down, her eyes met mine. At first, I wasn't sure what was going on. All I could see was her. She was magnificently beautiful and I felt like my world was crashing down around me. The pull to her was so strong that I so desperately wanted to get up and go over to her. "Uh-oh! Did he just?" I thought that that might be Embry talking, I wasn't sure though. I didn't have to capability to pay attention to those two. Not when I have someone so gorgeous in front of me. I heard Paul curse from behind me. I knew that he was pissed off about this connection that I felt with her. I couldn't explain it. It was like how Sam felt…towards…_Shit! I imprinted!_ Now it made sense to me why Paul was pissed off. I was always the one to go out to pick up girls with him. I couldn't do that now. I couldn't just go out to pick up girls with Paul anymore. I was completely dedicated to this girl.

I heard Paul say something to Embry, something along the lines of him now being Paul's clubbing buddy. I didn't care though, the two of them could have been getting married at that very second and I wouldn't have cared. I could hear Embry and Paul bickering behind me as I got up. I don't know where the newfound courage came from. Every step that I took to get to my girl, I felt more confident than the step before. As I walked over to her, she watched me. I could almost feel the nervousness and fear coming from her. Was she afraid of me? Did she think that I was going to hurt her? I could never hurt her. She had nothing to be afraid of with me. I slid into the barstool next to her, never losing eye contact with her. She gave me a nervous smile before finally breaking the contact between us. "Want to dance?"

Her eyes look me over once. "I don't even know you." Can you say 'ouch'? She had no clue how badly I wanted to get to know her. I wanted to know everything about her. What her favorite color was, what her favorite food is, what she likes to do, what her lips would feel like against mine. I wanted to know everything.

I flash her a smile, causing her to blush. So my girl is shy huh? I could definitely have fun with this. I lean over, brushing my lips against her ear. "I'm Jared." I notice the shiver that overcomes her body and can't help but to smirk. This was definitely going to be fun. "What's your name?"

Her response is nothing but a whisper. "Marie." I could tell that she was lying. I could feel it. But it didn't feel like a complete lie. It could possibly be her middle name. I wasn't going to call her out on it though. I didn't want to scare her off with that.

"So now we know each other. Come on, dance with me." I speak low into her ear.

"I don't know. I mean, I only came here to get drunk." Damn, this girl was a tough one to get through to.

I keep my smile on. "I'll make a deal with you. If you come dance with me, I'll buy your drinks for you. That's all I want. One dance and then you can have all the drinks that your heart desires." She looks thoughtful for a minute before agreeing to give me my dance. I get up, happy that I'll get to feel my girl against me, and offer her my hand. She takes it, hesitantly, and good God does her hand feel good encased in mine. I pull her to through the throng of sweaty grinding bodies, getting us right in the middle of it all. She looks around, almost as if she isn't sure what to do. I guess she doesn't come around here often, that, or she doesn't dance at all. "Just follow my lead." I tell her, pulling her flush against my body. And fuck me, she fits to my body perfectly.

I feel her nod her head as I start to move my hips against hers. My hands finding her hips, I help her move along with me. After a while, she starts to get the hand of it and I'm in heaven. Her hands resting on my arms, she looks up at me. The smile she gives me totally blows my mind. I look up when she closes her eyes to lose her self in the music, only to see Paul not far from us, dancing with the first girl that had approached me earlier. He looked over at me, giving me a thumbs up as he wriggled his eyebrows at me. I looked a little to the left of him to see that Embry was also with a girl. I wasn't shocked, but I was wondering if Paul had found the girl for him or if he finally got up the courage to get a girl to dance with him without freaking out.

The beat of the music was getting faster, and so were mine and 'Marie's' movements. I almost had a fit when she turned around and started grinding her ass into my groin. I knew that she must have known what she was doing to me, she had to feel how hard I was for her. And yet, she didn't stop. Instead, she brought her arms up and over her head, to rest on the back of my neck. She pressed her body even closer to mine, if that was even possible. I thought I was going to lose my mind. And when she looked over her shoulder at me, that naughty little smirk looking delicious as hell, I knew then that she definitely knew what she was doing. I leaned over her, taking in her scent as I ran my nose up and down her neck. She smelled so good and I couldn't stop myself from leaving kisses over her neck, the taste of her sweat and just her was enough to throw me out of whack. Her moaning was driving me crazy, and I was purring like a motherfucker.

I was thankful when she told me that she wanted to take a break from dancing. I didn't know how much longer I was going to be able to hold on for, with the way she was moving against me. I let her lead me back over to the bar, and as promised, I bought her a drink, and every single one after that that she wanted. I didn't want her completely wasted, and I told her so. But every time I brought it up, she would remind me that I said that I would buy her all of her drinks for the night if she danced with me. I knew that that was our deal and I wasn't one to back out of a deal. After a while I started to get a little worried that she may have had a little too much to drink. She was swaying slightly and her speech was slurring.

When 'Marie' told me that she had to use the restroom, I was more than happy to help her to her destination. I wasn't sure how long I had been standing outside of the restroom waiting for her when Paul came up to me looking smug as fuck. He took the spot on the wall next to me, where he started staring at me, but didn't say anything. I was trying to ignore him, trying to ignore the fact that he was here to probably piss me off in some way. Paul was the first to break the silence. "So, how's the imprinted life going for you?" I turned and told him only what she gave me about herself; that her name is 'Marie'. "That's it? I would have figured she would have a name that wasn't normal." When I grumbled to him that that wasn't even her real name, he started laughing at me. I swear, one of these days I was going to kick his ass. "Easy there! When you both leave, which I know that you will both end up leaving together, get a room. And once she passes out, check her for her I. D. It's that easy." I glared at him. "Look man, me and Blondie over there are going out. We'll be at the hotel up the road, you know, the one that we passed getting here? How about we all just leave from here and just stay for the night, with separate room of course."

It was at that time that 'Marie' came out. She was so drunk that I didn't think she even understood what we were saying. But she obviously didn't care and agreed to Paul's little idea. I had a feeling that this was a bad idea. I mean yeah, I didn't want to separate from my imprint yet, but I didn't like where this was going at all. 'Marie' grabbed me by the hand and told me that she was ready to get out of the club. I knew I couldn't say no to her, for anything. So I let her lead me out of the club where we met up with Paul and his conquest, and Embry with whatever girl he snatched up, I couldn't see the girls face, seeing as how it looked like her lips and Embry's had been super glued together.

Paul and Embry, with their girls all got into Paul's car. 'Marie' had led me to her beat up old truck, that looked somewhat familiar. I knew that she was too drunk to drive and wasn't willing to risk her getting us into a wreck and getting herself killed. I asked her for her keys and we got in the car and followed the guys to this hotel that Paul was talking about. It wasn't that far up the road, maybe ten minutes, I wasn't sure. 'Marie' didn't say anything the entire time we drove, it didn't bother me, but I really wanted to hear her voice. Even if she was drunk and her speech was slurred, I still wanted to hear her voice. I kept looking over at her, just to make sure that she was okay. I know that I could hear her breathing, but _seeing_ that she was okay made me feel better.

When we got to the hotel, I helped her out of the truck and into the building. The girl was stumbling everywhere, and although she was as light as a feather, she was hard to keep a hold of. Embry had already checked in and wasn't anywhere in sight and Paul was with the girl of his choice for the night, signing in as we walked through the door. 'Marie' was curled into me as we walked up to the desk, Paul looked over his shoulder and whispered a good luck to me before walking off, laughing. I quickly got us signed in and paid for the room before taking her up to our room. I tried to keep her walking steadily with me, but I was also afraid of holding her too tightly to my body, I didn't want to leave any bruises on her.

As soon as I got the door to our room unlocked, 'Marie' stumbled her way to the bed before effectively falling face first on top of it and passing out. For some sick reason, I found it cute. It was cute in a purely disturbing way. I shook my head to get the crazy thoughts out before walking over to the bed. I took her shoes off, tossing them somewhere behind me. I rolled the blankets down as best as I could and picked her up to put her on the other side of the bed. I stripped myself down to just my boxers and slid in next to her. Even though she was down for the count, she still had managed to snuggle into my chest, making me smile. She could feel the pull too. I was afraid to fall asleep, afraid that when I woke up, she would be gone, leaving no trace of her behind. But those thoughts slowly became foggy as I too was falling asleep.

It must have been late, no, not late in the afternoon, late into the night. Maybe four in the morning. I wasn't really sure. But what I was sure of was the girl in my arms that was probably still asleep. Of course, I couldn't really be sure of that either. I could feel her leaving kisses on my chest and it took me a full minute to actually wake up and realize that she was wide awake. Her eyes met mine and I could tell that she was still drunk off her ass. The drunkenness though, wasn't stopping her from kissing all over my chest. Her lips were making a path up my neck and I was feeling nervous. I wanted to laugh at myself. I never get nervous, and yet, here I was, being kissed to death by my imprint. Was I nervous because I wasn't sure where I wanted this to go and I didn't want to hurt her.

All of my thoughts, though, fled my mind as soon as her lips pressed against mine. I needed her, I needed her and I knew that she could feel it. She was straddling me, grinding against my cock, and I could smell her. It hadn't registered in my mind that I was doing something that was crossed between a purr and a growl and even if I wanted to keep the sound down, I couldn't, she was loving it. My hands were sliding up and down her back, trying to find the ends of the laces on her top. She sat up and reached behind her, easily finding the ends in the lacing. I let my hands rest oh her hips as she pulled her top off; no bra. Fuck me, she was so hot, and she knew it. She leaned over me, kissing me again, our tongues hot against each other, then, she started moving, moving down my body and she was taking my boxers with her.

When I felt her lips wrap around my painfully hard cock, I felt like I would die. I wasn't expecting her to do that. I mean, I've been in situations like this before, but not with an imprint. This was a whole new experience for me and it was amazing. I looked down to see her looking up at me, her lips wrapped around me, sucking me off hard. I could tell that she was inexperienced in the sexual department, and that brought a question to my mind. Was my imprint a virgin? On one hand, my wolf was growling in pure anger at the thought of someone else touching my imprint. On the other, my wolf was howling in pure delight that she may not have ever done anything like this. I wanted to be the only one to ever touch her, I wanted to be the only one inside her. Those thoughts were enough to bring me close enough to the edge that I had to pull her off of me and roll us over, her back to the bed and me hovering over her.

I leaned over her, peppering kisses all over her neck, shoulders, and chest. I could hear her begging me to take her. Fuck, did I want to. I wanted to make her mine. Make her mine forever. I told her to be patient, that I would take her. My wolf was scratching at the surface, fighting to get out to claim our mate. He wasn't the only one. I was dying to take her over and over again. I needed her, and before it's all said and done, she would need me just as much. I took my time, letting my hands roam over her body, feeling every inch of skin that was laid out before me. It felt like my heart was going to burst right through my ribcage, with the way the anticipation was building up. Both of us breathing hard, ragged, nervous. I brought my hands up to her thighs, her skirt sliding up with my hands. I could smell her arousal, hitting me like a ton of bricks.

Both me and my wolf snapped, the scent of her was too much for both of us. I leaned over and kissed her as I ripped her little panties right off of her, causing a sound that sounded like something between a moan and a surprised squeal coming from her mouth, muffled by our kiss. I took my time sliding into her, I had to hold off the growl that was fighting to come up, she was so tight. I stopped though when I felt her barrier, I felt like doing the snoopy happy dance right then, no one had ever touched her, she was mine. I was scared though. I'd never been with a virgin. I pulled away from the kiss and asked her if this was what she really wanted. I didn't want to do anything that she would later regret. When she nodded her head, giving me the okay, I pulled out a little before thrusting into her, filling her completely. I saw her stiffen up a little, I knew that it would hurt. I mean, I wasn't exactly small, I was bigger than the average guy. It was a trait that all of the wolf pack was adorned with. I apologized to her, whispering to her, my lips brushing against hers. I stayed still, letting her get used to my size, and waited for her to give me the okay to continue.

It didn't take long for her to react, moving her hips up to meet mine. I was so lost in her already. We fit perfectly and I didn't want to stop. Moving in and out of her, I could feel her squeezing me as she begged me for more. My wolf was going mad with lust and love for our mate, she wanted it, she wanted us. Her moaning was getting louder with every thrust into her hot, tight little body. My growling wasn't ending either. Her legs were wrapped around my waist while my hands were holding onto the headboard, the bed squeaking underneath us. I couldn't stop myself from watching her, her head thrown back, a look of pure pleasure masking her face. I thought that I was in heaven earlier when I was dancing with her at the club, I was wrong. This was it, mating with my imprint, this was pleasure at it's finest and I knew that it wouldn't ever be like this again, unless it was with her.

I watched her close her eyes, her head tilting back, burying deep into the pillows as our pace got faster. I knew that it would be over before either of us wanted it to, but there was no stopping us at this point. We were going at a frenzied pace, the sound of skin slapping on skin and our moans and growls filled the room and probably the hallway, maybe even through the walls into the other rooms. I couldn't get enough of her, and she was voicing that she couldn't get enough of me either. My heart swelled with love as she started chanting my name, my wolf going crazy inside. We were close and so was she. I felt her nails dig into the skin of my ass as she tightened up around me. I could feel her essence flowing around me, it was too much for me and I couldn't stop the scream that came from me as I emptied myself within her. It was the most amazing thing that I had ever experienced in my entire life and I was sad to see it end.

I woke up the next morning to a knocking on the door. It was housekeeping. I looked over next to me where 'Maria' should have been only to find her gone. Then it hit me, I was in pain. She left without so much as a good bye and I didn't even know if I'd ever see her again. I pushed the pain aside and got dressed. Embry and Paul were waiting outside of the room together for me. They were looking at me expectantly, probably thinking that she would still be here with me. But I guess the look on my face said it all. I didn't say anything at all when we left. I took up the back seat of the car, while Embry took the passenger seat and Paul, driving.

I wanted to cry, I wanted to tear something up, I wanted to hit something, someone so fucking hard. I wanted so many things. I really wanted to know why she just up and left. The guys kept asking me questions, trying to get information out of me. Paul had even asked me if I had gotten a look at her I. D. while she was out for the night. I told him that I didn't. Paul took note of my tone, and like a good friend, he changed the subject and started talking about how Embry finally 'got his dick wet' as he put it. I didn't even have it in me to congratulate the fucker. We were coming up through Forks by that time, and I had to have the windows down, I was so pissed off, I needed to cool off. That's when it hit me. I could smell her. I smelled my imprint. We were driving passed a house where a red beaten up truck was sitting and a girl was climbing out of the drivers' side. She was still in the same clothes as last night. I shouted for Paul to stop the car, which thankfully, he did. I almost ended up flying through the windshield with how fast he put the breaks on. They looked around, asking me what was going on. I pointed to her and told them that that was her. That she was my imprint. "Oh, you mean Bella Swan?" Embry asked. I turned my head, looking at him like I didn't know who he was probably. How the hell did he know my imprint? "If you had been paying attention, that's the girl that Sam forbid Jake from seeing. That's Chief Swan's daughter. You know, the 'leech-lover'?" I was hit with the shock of my life, but for some crazy reason, I couldn't do anything more than smile. Yeah, I knew that Jake was going to kill me, but knowing that my imprint wasn't that far away and that there was a chance that I would see her again, that made all of the difference in the world. Bella, my imprint.


End file.
